dhxmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Toons Squad
The Toon Squad 'is an upcoming show Plot Meet Chuck McFarlane, Jennifer Shope, Daffy Duck and Bunnicula: The Toons Squad Characters Main Characters The Toon Squad *'Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) - A clumsy Canadian 12 year old kid; he is orange-haired; he usually wears a red jacket with short sleeves, white socks with red stripes socks and blue & white shoes with black laces. *'Jennifer Shope' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A Geek Girl wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy flats. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A Black Duck with yellow webbed feet and a yellow beak. *'Bunnuicla' (voiced by Chris Kattan) - A cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. Benevolent Alliance *'G'Dook' (voiced by ???) *'G'nooki' (voiced by ???) Villains *'Borkle' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *'Eggman' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Count Venamus' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Theis' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Others *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Casey Kasem) *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Fred Jones' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Mindy Cohn) *'Becky' (voiced by Kate Higgins) *'Audrey '(voice by Stephanie Lemelin) *'Dot '(voiced by Kelly McCreary) *'Lottie '(voiced by Lauren Lapkus) *'King Julien' (voiced by Danny Jacobs) *'Mort' (voiced by Andy Richter) *'Maruice' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) *'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) *'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *'Pearl' (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) *'Mighty Mouse '(voiced by Patrick Pinney) *'Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star' (voiced by Eimi Naruse) *'Scoorge McDuck '(voiced by David Tennant) *'Duckman '(voiced by Jason Alexander) *'Cow '(voiced by Charlie Alder) *'Chicken '(voiced by Charlie Alder) *'The Red Guy '(voiced by Charlie Alder) *'Flem' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Earl' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Woody Woodpecker' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Shareena Wickett' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Princess Unikitty!' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Robin '(voiced by Scott Menville) *'Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) *'Raven' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Starfire '(voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Beast Boy '(voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Terra '(voiced by Ashley Johnson) *'Omi' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Kimiko Tohomiko' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Raimundo Pedrosa' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Clay Bailey' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' (voiced by Wayne Knight) *'Jack Spicer' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *'José Carioca' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Panchito Gonzalez' (voiced by Jaime Camil) *'Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Baron Von Sheldgoose' (voiced by Wayne Knight) *'Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Infiltration Unit Zeta' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) *'Rosalie "Ro" Rowan' (voiced by Julie Nathanson) *'Power Pooch '(voiced by Phil Hayes) *'Batman '(voiced by Kevin Conroy) *'Superman '(voiced by Tim Daly) *'Homer Simpson' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Marge Simpson' (voiced by Julie Kavner) *'Bart Simpson' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *'Lisa Simpson' (voiced by Yeardley Smith) *'Maggie Simpson' (voiced by Liz Georges) *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Wakko Warner' (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Dot Warner' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Kion' (voiced by Max Charles) *'Bunga' (voiced by Joshua Rush) *'Fuil' (voiced by Diamond White) *'Ono' (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) *'Beshte' (voiced by Dusan Brown) *'Star Butterfly' (voiced by Eden Sher) *'Marco Diaz' (voiced by Adam McArthur) *'Earthworm Jim' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Peter Puppy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Princess What's-Her-Name' (voiced by Kath Souice) *'Psy-Crow' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Evil the Cat' (voiced by Edward Hibbert) *'Professor Monkey for a Head' Charlie Alder) *'Bob the Killer Goldfish' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Queen Slug-For-A-Butt' (voiced by Andrea Martin) *'Littlefoot' (voiced by Cody Arens) *'Cera' (voiced by Anndi McAfee) *'Petrie' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Ducky' (voiced by Aria Curzon) *'Spike' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Chomper' (voiced by Max Burkholder) *'Ruby' (voiced by Meghan Strange) *'Grandmother Longneck' (voiced by Miriam Flynn) *'Grandfather Longneck' (voiced by Kenneth Mars) *'Jeremy' (voiced by Sharon Mann) *'Aelita Schaeffer' (voiced by Sharon Mann) *'Odd Della Robbia' (voiced by Matthew Géczy) *'Ulrich Stern' (voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff) *'Yumi Ishiyama' (voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland) *'Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas' (voiced by Christine Flowers) *'Kiwi the dog' *'X.A.N.A.' *'Sully' (voiced by Jerry Houser) *'Kitty' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Burble' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Squeaky' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Burt' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Gabriela' (voiced by Tasia Valenza) *'Fallbot' (voiced by John Kassir) *'SAVO' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Leonardo "Leo" San Juan' (voiced by Johnny Rose) *'Don Andrés' (voiced by Oscar Cheda) *'Teodora' (voiced by Annemarie Blanco) *'Alebrije' (voiced by Paul Tei) *'Marcella' (voiced by Cydney J. Fam) *'McGee' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Gretchen' (voiced by Melissa Altro) *'Squirt' (voiced by Darren Frost) *'Sawyer' (voiced by Cliff Saunders) *'Armand' (voiced by Adrian Truss) *'Rosebud' (voiced by Jonathan Wilson) *'Jordan Buttsquat' (voiced by Carter Hayden) *'Suzi' (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *'Slimey' *'Festro' (voiced by Peter Browngardt) *'Slog' (voiced by Steve Little) *'Gweelok' (voiced by Paul Rugg) *'The Fart' (voiced by Pat Duke) *'Dingle' *'Alex O'Connell' (voiced by Chris Marquette) *'Rick O'Connell' (voiced by John Schneider) *'Evy O'Connell' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Imhotep' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Ian Kelley' (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) *'Tyrone Washington' (voiced by Dexter Bell) *'Sandi Crocker' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *'Nile '(voiced by Mona Marshall) *'Alex '(voiced by Haylen Rolence) *'Samantha Elsewhere '(voiced by Mariel Sheets) *'Frankie Pamplemouse' (voiced by Jenna Warren) *'Pipsqueak' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Mr. Squiggles' (voiced by Richard Binsley) *'Num Nums' (voiced by Stephany Seki) *'Chunk' (voiced by Robert Tinkler) *'Madge' (voiced by Brianna D'Aguanno) *'Princess Arkayna Goodfey' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Zarya "Z-Star" Moonwolf' (voiced by Nicki Burke) *'Piper Willowbrook' (voiced by Ana Sani) *'Emerald "Em" Zirconia Goldenbraid' (voiced by Evany Rosen) *'Jackie Chan '(voiced by Jackie Chan as himself and James Sie) *'Jade Chan '(voiced by Stacie Chan) *'Uncle Chan '(voiced by Sab Shimono) *'Sam '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) *'Clover '(voiced by Andrea Baker) *'Alex '(voiced by Katie Griffin) *'Jerry '(voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Johnny Test' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *'Dukey' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Susan Test' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) *'Mary Test' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *'Mr. Black' (voiced by Bill Mondy) *'Mr. White' (voiced by Scott McNeil) *'Bling-Bling Boy '(voiced by Lee Tockar) *'Alice' (voiced by Rebecca Husain) *'Unicorn' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) *'Eddie' (voiced by Susan Roman) *'Morty' (voiced by David Huband) *'Betty' (voiced by Sally Cahill) *'Steffy' (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) *'Abby' (voiced by Alison Sealy-Smith) *'Mr. Nuthatch' (voiced by Richard Binsley) *'Spring' (voiced by Ruby Smith-Merovitz) *'Olivia' (voiced by Karen Bernstein) *'Tommy' (voiced by Adam Reid) *'Sleepy' (voiced by Julie Lemieux) *'Gregory' (voiced by Rick Jones) *'Raphael' (voiced by Omar Benson Miller) *'Leonardo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith) *'Donatello' (voiced by Josh Brener) *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Kat Graham) *'Splinter' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.' (voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Milo Murphy' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) *'Melissa Chase' (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) *'Zack Underwood' (voiced by Mekai Curtis) *'Diogee' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Dylan' (voiced by Josh Brener) *'Dolly' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *'Doug' (voiced by Rhashan Stone) *'Delilah' (voiced by Ella Kenion) *'Dizzy' (voiced by Nefeli Karakosta) *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Florrie Wilkinson) *'Dawkins' (voiced by Rhys Isaac-Jones) *'Diesel' (voiced by Bert Davis) *'Dante' (voiced by Kyle Soller) *'Destiny and Déjà Vu' (voiced by Lauren Donzis) *'Dallas' (voiced by Abigail Zoe Lewis) *'Delgado' (voiced by Jack Binstead) *'D.J.' (voiced by Maxwell Apple) *'Deepak' (voiced by Nikhil Parmar) *'Da Vinci' (voiced by Akiya Henry) *'Dorothy' (voiced by Margot Powell) *'Bagel' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *'Becky' (voiced by Nikki Payne) *'Percy' (voiced by Doug Hadders) *'Yoyo Dodo' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Bashful' (voiced by Billy West) *'Doc' (voiced by Bill Farmer) *'Dopey' (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Grumpy' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Happy' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Sleepy' (voiced by Stephen Stanton) *'Sneezy' (voiced by Scott Menville) *'Jude Lizowski' (voiced by Christian Potenza) *'Caitlin Cooke' (voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) *'Jonesy Garcia' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *'Nicole 'Nikki' Wong '(voiced by Stacey DePass) *'Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson '(voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *'Wyatt Williams' (voiced by Jess Gibbons) *'Cryptkeeper '(voiced by John Kassir) Cameos *'Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote' *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'The Pink Panther' *'Pinky and the Brain '(voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche) Episodes Season 1 (2022-2023) #Call of The Toon Sqaud - On the UD's Home Planet is Having a Roll Call with Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula. #Monsters - Chuck and The Toon Sqaud to saw a Monster. NOTE: '''The Toon Squad to Saw a Monster Cave is based on Nickelodeon Shrekin' Weekend. #Hello and Good Luck - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Having a Quest '''NOTE: '''Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote makes a Cameo Hidden the Rocks. #Sports, Sports & Sports - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Take Over the The Big Bowl '''NOTE: '''Sunday Night The NFL Sunday on NBC and FOX. #Borkly Strikes Back - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Wants to See Borkly. '''NOTE: '''Borkly is an Chuck's Emeiny from Chuck's Choice, Episode 10 Back Off, Borkly and Episode 20 The Good, The Bad and the UD. #Bad Dream House - Chuck, Daffy, Shope and Bunnicula are Vist the Bad Dream House '''NOTE: '''This Halloween Special of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. #The Search for Bigfoot - The Toon Squad are in the Woods to Find Bigfoot. #The Space 5000 - Enter the Space Race. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Parody of Chuck E. Cheese's in The Galaxy 5000. #Mysteries - The Toon Sqaud are Sloving Case with Scooby-Doo and the Gang. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo! #Crush - Daffy Duck was in Love with Becky. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Valentine's Day Special and Droopy makes a Cameo and He Say's Happy Valentine's Day from All of Us. #Rich, Rich, Richie - The Toon Squad Gets Rich Like Richie Rich from Harvey Comics. #Four Leaf Toon - Daffy and the Toon Squad Get Four Leaf Clover '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the St. Patrick's Day Special #Totally Toon Squad - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Joins Totally Spies '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Totally Spies! #The Toon Squad and The Wizard of Oz - The Toon Squad Gets Spin by Twister and Fall of The Land of Oz. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz #The Toon Squad Saves Christmas - The Toon Squad's Pal Santa Claus Gets Kidnapped by Eggman. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Christmas Special #It's an Alien Invasion - The Toon Squad is Invasion by Brokly #The Harvey Street Toons - The Toon Squad Joins The Harvey Girls '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Harvey Street Kids #The Aint-Toon Sqaud Inc. - Eggman Joins Borkly, Count Venamus and Theis the Aint-Toon Squad #Stranged - The Toon Squad is Stranged of Madagascar When No One To Looking. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with All Hail King Julien #Flush - The Toon Squad Gets Flush By the Toilet. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Steven Universe #Save the Universe: Part 1 - The Aint-Toon Squad are Invasion to Destory UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is Going to Help and Save UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 3 - The Toon Squad are Going Gets Some Help and Save UD's Home Planet '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo!, Totally Spies, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, Harvey Street Kids, All Hail King Julien and Steven Universe #Down to the Well - Chuck and Shope are Trap By the Well, But Daffy and Bunnicula are Going to Get Help. #Bunnicula Saves the Day - Bunnicula is Going to Saved Chuck, Shope and Daffy '''NOTE: '''This Episode Based on House of Mouse Episode: Pluto Saves the Day. #Mighty Mouse to the Rescue - The Toon Squad is Falling by the Cilff '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mighty Mouse Season 2 (2023-2024) #Stuck on You - Chuck and Shope are Stuck Each Other's Back, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Cure Back on Unstuck. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on TaleSpin Episode: Stuck on You #The Toons Squad vs. Star Twinkle PreCure - New Fusion from Jennifer Shope and Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star, But Chuck, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Bad Guys and Saves the Day. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Star Twinkle PreCure #The Germinator - Chuck is Vist by the Doctor, A Mad Doctor shrinks himself to germ size and takes over Chuck's Body to use to carry out his plan to save the germs of the world. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Quack Pack Episode: The Germinator #Oh Scoorge McDuck, My Hero - Daffy Duck is Apart is Duck Family. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with DuckTales #Daffy Suave - Daffy Duck takes a Fake Potion to Get Enough Courage to Speak to Crush, Becky, But He Ends Up Being so Confident that he Challenges Duckman, a Duck Much Bigger Than Him, to a Duel. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Duckman: Pirvate Dick/Family Man #That Toon Ate G'nooki - Those Toons are Capturn by Borkly and the Aint-Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Bonkers Episode: That Toon Ate Hollywood #Haning' with The ZhuZhus - Bunnicula Hangs Out with The ZhuZhus. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The ZhuZhus #The Toon Squad and the Mysticons - The Toon Squad Joins the Mysticons. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mysticons #The Toon Warrior - The Toon Squad is Crossing to The Land of Toys. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Toy Warrior #The Toons Squad vs. Johnny Test - The Toons Squad Joins Johnny Test and Friends. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Johnny Test #Power Pooch Away - Chuck McFarlane See Power Pooch. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Krypto the Superdog Episode: Up, Up and Away #The Cow and Chicken Effect - The Red Guy is Plan Take Over to G'nooki, But Cow and Chicken and the Toon Squad to Save The People of G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Cow and Chicken #6Toons - The Toon Squad are That 6 Teenagers from 6Teen. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with 6Teen #The Toons Squad vs. Camp Lakebottom - The Toon Squad are Getting Discover Like Camp Lakebottom. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Camp Lakebottom #Legend of The Toon Squad Caballeros - The Toon Squad is Discovery The Three Caballeros. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Legend of the Three Caballeros #El Tigremon Toons - The Toon Squad Teams-Up of El Tigre and Digimon. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure 02 #The Toon Squad Joins Right Now Kapow - The Toon Squad joins Dog, Candy, Moon, Ice Cream, Diamond and Plant. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Right Now Kapow #The Toon Sqaud vs. Earthworm Jim - We've Joined Our Heroes The Toon Squad Meets the Emines. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Earthworm Jim #The Simpson Toon Squad - In Springfield The Simpsons Family is Capture by The Anit-Toon Squad, But The Toon Squad is To Saved by The Simpsons. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Simpsons #Save the Universe 02: Part 1 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy & Bunnicula are Travel Through Time to Dinotopia and We Can Save the G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone #Save the Universe 02: Part 2 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy, Bunnicula & Dinotopia Gang are Travel Through Time to The Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Land Before Time #Save the Universe 02: Part 3 - The Toon Squad and the Gang are Travel Through Time to See Asterix and Obelix and We Can Save G'nookie and the Universe. '''NOTE: '''This Episode of the Crossover with Asterix #Toons from the Crypt Keeper - The Crypt Keeper is Telling You A Tale About The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Tales from the Cryptkeeper #Guss Who?, Is The Toon Squad - The Toon Squad are Searching to Find a Red-Headed Woodpecker Named Woody Woodpecker. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Woody Woodpecker #Mummy Toon Squad - The Toon Squad are Discovery and Travel Egypt to Find a Mummy. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on What's New Scooby-Doo? Episode: Mummy Scared Best #Danger Toon Rangers - Daffy Duck is Got 7 Years of Bad Luck in G'nookie, But The Danger Rangers are Here to The Stop the Bad Luck. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Danger Rangers Season 3 (2024-2025) #Birdz Flys in The Toon Squad - Birdz are Everywhere in G'nookie, But Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Trying to Help and Burine the Duck Birds of the Prey. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is From the Characters on Chuck's Choice Episode: Chuck Dynasty and In the Crossover with Birdz #The Quest: Part 1 - The Toon Squad is Going on The Quest is Only Begun. #The Quest: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is Trap by a Cage. '''NOTE: '''The Pink Panther makes a Cameo Join is Fishing #The Quest: Part 3 - The Toon Squad is Escape from the Cage, But The Aint-Toon Squad is Race Against Time to Win. #The Quest: Part 4 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Still Going to Make It and Back to G'nookie and Before is Too Late. #The Quest: Part 5 - The Toon Squad vs. The Anit-Toon Sqaud is Facing Off and Save G'nookie. #Sweet Scary Dreams - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Used The Dream Catcher, and To Stop Nightmare To Face Our Fears. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Hercules: The Animated Series Episode: Hercules and the Long Nightmare #El Tigremon Toons 02 - El Tigre and Digimon Must Joined Forces of Evil of G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure 02 #The Toon Stocked! - The Toon Squad are Facing the Surfing Companction with the Stocked! Gang and Win Both. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Stocked! #Go, Away Toon Squad - The Toon Squad are the Missing Two Characters and the Names are Alice and Unicorn!. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Go Away, Unicorn #Three Toons and a Goth Girl - Chuck, Daffy & Bunnicula are Need a Day Off, But Goth Girl Arrives in G'nooki Named Shareena Wickett. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Detention #Secret Mountian Fort Toon Squad - Festro and his Bros are in G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Secret Mountian Fort Awsome #Uncle, Uncle, Uncle - Daffy Duck to Say Uncle, But Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula to Stop Say Uncle. #See the Future, See the Reaper - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, The Grim Reaper Only. #The Incredible Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Incredible Hulk #The Amazing Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Amazing Spider-Man #Legend Toon Quest - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Legend Quest #Toon Lyoko - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Code Lyoko #Batman Meets Superman in G'nookie - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series #The Zeta Toons - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Zeta Project #Loonatics Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Loonatics Unleashed #Star and the Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Star vs. The Froces of Evil #The Toon Squad and The Lion Guard - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Lion Guard #Save the Universe 03: Part 1 - The Toon Squad are Looking the Telescope and We Saw The Comet is Heading G'nookie is Going to Destory. #Save the Universe 03: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is To Stop The Comet and Heading G'nookie. #Save the Universe 03: Part 3 - The People of G'nookie is Going to Destory and Revucing and The Comet is Destory, But The Toon Squad is Saving G'nookie are Not Revuccing. Season 4 (2025-2026) #El Tigremon Toons 03 - El Tigre and Digimon is To Saved the World and the Universe with The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure 02 #Mysteries of Whiffstaff Manor - The Toon Squad is Trap in Friendship of Thr Real World. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper #El Tigremon Toons 04 - All The Villains in Our World is Going Destory Everything, But The Toon Squad is Rescue Our People from the Worlds. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure 02 #El Tigremon Toons 05 - The Toon Squad is Going Saved The World and Thanks to El Tigre and Digimon Gang '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and Digimon Adventure 02 #Jackie Chan & Toon Squad Too! - Jackie Chan is Lost in Time in G'nookie, But Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula: The Toon Squad is Going to Saved New York City China '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures #The Toon Squad Finds The Mummy - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Discover the Mummy, But Alex, Rick and Evy is Trap in with Imhotep '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Mummy: The Animated Series #Being Toon Squad - Ian Kelly, Sandi and Tyrone are in G'nookie and To Find The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Being Ian #Save the Universe 04: Part 1 - The Toon Squad are Being Invader from The Snake Planet. #Save the Universe 04: Part 2 - Daffy Duck is Scared of Snakes #Save the Universe 04: Part 3 - The Toon Squad is Biggest Fears of Snake, The Glue Monster and Save G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Chuck's Choice Episode: The Good, The Bad and the UD. #The Toon Squad Finds Unikitty! - Unikitty is Kidnapped by The Anit-Toon Squad '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Unikitty! #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 1 - The Toon Squad are Forces with Teen Titans. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 2 - Teen Titans are Looking for the Bad Guys in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 3 - The Aint-Toon Squad is Looking for The Toon Squad and the Teen Titans in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 4 - Eggman and the Aint-Toon Squad are Forces with The Enemies from Teen Titans. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 5 - The Toon Squad and the Teen Titans are Join the Forces But Terra was in the Forces in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #Save the Universe 05: Part 1 - The Toon Squad is Wrost Eminie Mishina. #Save the Universe 05: Part 2 - Mishina is Take Over of G'nooki. #Save the Universe 05: Part 3 - The Toon Squad and Mishina are Standed to Fight and Save G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode Pinky and the Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain makes a Cameo Pinky and the Brain was in Mishina. #Tune in the Music - Daffy Duck is Tuned the Music. '''NOTE: '''This Episode Song of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part: This Song is Stuck Inside Your Head. #The Toon Squad Showdown - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Borning, But Jack Spicer are Arrive in G'nooki and The Xiaolin Showdown are Rescue to G'nooki '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Xiaolin Showdown #Save the Universe 06: Part 1 - G'nookie are Attacked the Planet. #Save the Universe 06: Part 2 - The Toon Squad are Kidnapped are The Anit-Toon Squad #Save the Universe 06: Part 3 - The Toon Squad is Escape and Save the World #When the Warners in G'nookie - The Warner Brother and Sister Dot are in G'nooki and To See The Toon Squad, The Warners Biggest Fans. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Animaniacs #The Toon Squad in Wackyland - The Toon Squad are Search for DoDo named Yoyo Dodo '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland and Dough for a Do-Do Season 5 (2026-2027) #Window Pain Chuck / Daffy Duck Seeks Help - Chuck McFarlane is Going to Pay the Window. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on Donald Duck Cartoons / Daffy Duck is Seeking Help and Kidnapped Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon Episode: Ren Seeks Help #Milo Murphy's Toon Squad - Milo Muprhy is Lost in Time in G'nooki, But The Toon Squad is Going to Help and Save the World. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Milo Murphy's Law #101 Dalmatians G'nookie - The Dalmatians are Lost in G'nooki But The Toon Squad is Need Help and Get Back for London. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with 101 Dalmatians Street #Paging Dr. Daffy / Help The Toon Squad - Bunnicula and Daffy Duck is Relax by the Sun, Chuck and Shope are Fighting For and Bunnicula and Daffy ask to Stop Fighting and Be Friends. '''NOTE: This Episode is based on Back at the Barnyard Episode: Paging Dr. Filly / The Toon Squad is Going to Get Help in G'nooki. NOTE: This Episode is based on What a Cartoon! Episode: Jof in Help #Ask the Question - Chuck McFarlane is Gotting Question and Put on the Game Show. #Rise of the Toon Squad & Ninja Turtles - The Turtles are in New York City and The Toon Squad are in G'nooki, But S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. and The Anti-Toon Squad is Going to Destory our Worlds But The Turtles and The Toon Squad are Stopping S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. to Defeating and Save the Worlds. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Toon Squad Searched Bagel and Becky - The Toon Squad are Searching for Bagel and Becky and was Kidnapped by The Anti-Toon Squad. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with The Bagel and Becky Show #Weight for Bunnicula - Bunnicula is Getting Fat and Daffy Duck is Getting Workout for Bunnicula. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Episode: Weight for Me #Bully for Daffy Duck - Daffy Duck is See of Fears, But Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula is Gotting Get E'm Piece Our My, and Not a Bully is The Seven Dwarfs from The 7D. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The 7D #Save the Universe 07: Part 1 - #Save the Universe 07: Part 2 - #Save the Universe 07: Part 3 - #Save the Universe 08: Part 1 - #Save the Universe 08: Part 2 - #Save the Universe 08: Part 3 - #The Toon Squad and The Fearless Four - The Fearless Four are in G'nookie But The Toon Squad is Join the Group. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Fearless Four #The Toons are Going to Gets TUFF / How the Duck was Fun - #Cabin Toon Fever - The Toon Squad is Trap with Snow in G'nooki. #Daffy Duck: Daredevil for Hire - Daffy Duck is Doing the Daredevil Stunt and Super Dave is Here to Help. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire #The Toon Squad Saw Gadget Boy & Heather - Gadget Boy & Heather are See Down in G'nooki The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Gadget Boy & Heather. #Save the Universe 09: Part 1 - #Save the Universe 09: Part 2 - #Save the Universe 09: Part 3 - #The Toon Squad See the SWAT Kats - #All Dogs Go to G'nooki - #Garfield and The Toon Squad - Garfield is in G'nooki and The Toon Squad is Going to Help with Them. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Garfield Show Season 6 (2027) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Tabitha St. German - Jennifer Shope, Sandi Crocker, Additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Eggman, Harvey Street Raccoons, Doogie, Additional voices *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Fred Tatasiore - Borkle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Garfield, Additional voices *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Kimiko Tohomiko, Puppycorn, Evy, Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure, Kitty, Additional voices *Kate Haggins - Becky *Trevor Devall - Count Venamus *Kevin Michael Richarson - Theis, Maurice, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose, Burble, Additional voices Additional voices *Lauren Lapkus - Lottie *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrew *Kelly McCreary - Dot *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *Andy Richter - Mort *Eimi Naruse - Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star *David Tennant - Scoorge McDuck *Jason Alexander - Duckman *Charlie Alder - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, Professor Monkey-For-A-Head, SAVO, Yoyo-Dodo, Additional voices *Eric Bauza - Woody Woodpecker, José Carioca, Splinter, Additional voices *Michael Blaiklock - Dog *Alana Johnston - Candy *Kyle Kinane - Ice Cream *Emily Maya Mills - Diamond *Betsy Sodaro - Plant *Baron Vaughn - Moon *Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Brian Donovan - Davis Motomiya *Bridget Hoffman - Yolei Inoue *Philece Sampler - Cody Hida *Derek Stephen Prince - Ken Ichijoji *Scott Menville - Robin *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Tara Strong - Princess Unikitty, Shareena Wickett, Raven, Jinx, Kitten, Omi, Additional voices *Ashley Johnson - Terra *Tom Kenny - Raimundo Pedrosa *Jeff Bennett - Clay Bailey, Peter Puppy, Narrtor, Petrie, Additional voices *Wayne Knight - Dojo Kanojo Cho, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Additional voices *Danny Cooksey - Jack Spicer *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jaime Camil - Panchito Gonzalez *Rob Paulsen - Pinky, Yakko Warner, Spooky, Spike, Chomper, Squeaky, Additional voices *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, Flem, Stinky *Phil Hayes - Power Pooch *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Tim Daly - Superman *Diedrich Bader - Infiltration Unit Zeta *Julie Nathanson - Rosalie "Ro" Rowan *Dan Castellaneta - Earl, Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Dr. Harvey, Additional voices *Julie Kavner - Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith - Lisa Simpson *Liz Georges - Maggie Simpson *Kath Souice - Princess What's-Her-Name, Kat Harvey *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Fatso *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner, Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Psy-Crow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Stretch, Imhotep, Additional voices *Edward Hibbert – Evil The Cat *Andrea Martin – Queen Slug-For-A-Butt *Miriam Flynn - Poil, Grandmother Longneck *Kenneth Mars - Grandfather Longneck *Jeff Bergman - Droopy *Aria Curzon - Ducky *Meghan Strange - Ruby *Max Burkholder - Chomper *Cody Arens - Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee - Cera *Mona Marshall - Nile *Haylen Rolence - Alex *Johnny Rose - Leonardo "Leo" San Juan *Mark Hamill - Burt *Richard Ian Cox - Ian Kelly *Melissa Altro - Gretchen *Steve Little - Slog *Dexter Bell - Tyrone Washington *John Schneider - Rick O'Connell *John Kassir - Fallbot *Pat Duke - The Fart *Oscar Cheda - Don Andrés *Paul Rugg - Gweelok *Scott McCord - Slog *Darren Frost - Squirt *Peter Browngardt - Festro *Jerry Houser - Sully *Annemarie Blanco - Teodora *Tasia Valenza - Gabriela *Jonathan Wilson - Rosebud *Cydney J. Fam - Marcella *Paul Tei - Alebrije *Mariel Sheets - Samantha Elsewhere *Jenna Warren - Frankie Pamplemouse *Tajja Isen - Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley - Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki - Num Nums *Robert Tinkler - Chunk *Brianna D'Aguanno - Madge *Susan Roman - Eddie *David Huband - Morty *Sally Cahill - Betty *Stephanie Morgenstern - Steffy *Alison Sealy-Smith - Abby *Jill Frappier - Miss Finch *Len Carlson - Mr. Pip *Chris Wiggins - Officer Pigeon *Richard Binsley - Mr. Nuthatch *Ruby Smith-Merovitz - Spring *Karen Bernstein - Olivia *Adam Reid - Tommy *Julie Lemieux - Sleepy *Rick Jones - Gregory *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter - Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis - Zack Underwood *Josh Brener - Dylan *Michaela Dietz - Dolly *Rhashan Stone - Delilah *Ella Kenion - Dizzy *Nefeli Karakosta - Dee Dee *Florrie Wilkinson - Dawkins *Rhys Isaac-Jones - Dante *Abigail Zoe Lewis - Destiny and Déjà Vu *Bert Davis - Dallas *Kyle Soller - Delgado *Lauren Donzis - D.J. *Jack Binstead - Deepak *Akiya Henry - Da Vinci *Margot Powell - Dorothy *Kevin McDonald - Bagel *Nikki Payne - Becky *Doug Hadders - Percy *Omar Benson Miller - Raphael *Ben Schwartz - Leonardo *Brandon Mychal Smith - Michelangelo *Josh Brener - Donatello *Kat Graham - April O'Neil *Greg Cipes - S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. Broadcast history *Cartoon Network (2022-2023 Season 1) *Universal Kids (2023-2024 Season 2) *Boomerang (2024-2025 Season 3) *YTV (2025, 2026-2027 Seasons 4, 5 to 6) Category:The Toons Squad Category:DHX Media Shows Category:TV Shows